Special Items
These are all wondrous items that don't fall into a particular category, their uses vary quite a bit. Alchemical Flash Firefly Price 4,000 hl; Weight — CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 12th level, Craft Alchemy DC: 50; 2,000 hl. A powerful flashbang made of alchemy. It supposedly is able to blind a creature for up to 3 minutes. This works like flash powder, however, it can be launched up to 100 feet away, it has a 30 foot area and creatures within it must succeed on a DC: 25 fortitude save or be blinded for 1d3 minutes. Angel Training Manual Caster Level: 12th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Bless, Cure Light wounds, Detect evil, Sanctuary, Lesser Restoration, Giga Heal, Magic circle against evil, 14,000hl Price: 28,000 hl This big, fancy book is embroidered with golden images of swirling wind and fluttering angels carrying weapons and blowing trumpets. Written in Celestial text, the Angel Training Manual is a must have item for all angels in training. The Angel Training manual grants clerics and paladins holding it who channel positive energy an additional 2 uses of channel energy per day. Creatures who hold the book gain a +4 circumstance bonus to knowledge the planes, knowledge religion, and knowledge nobility and royalty when it pertains to Celestia. Finally it has 7 charges that can be used to perform the following abilities. These charges return after 24 hours. • 1 Charge: Cure Light wounds (1d8+5) • 1 Charge: Detect Evil • 1 Charge: Sanctuary • 2 Charges: Lesser Restoration • 3 Charges: Giga Heal (15d6) • 4 Charges: Magic Circle against Evil By spending an additional 300 hl upon it's creation the book can also work as a Masterwork Makai book weapon. Antiballistics Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Bazooka Proficiency, Fireball, 6,000hl Price: 12,000 hl These are a pair of rockets strapped to the back of a creature. These rockets are treated as bazooka missiles for the purpose of enchanting them, however they cannot be fired by normal means and even as ammunition they are never depleted. These rockets grant the user access to the 4th level technique "Counter Stance". This technique can be used so long as the user can perform 4th level techniques. Claw of Finality Price 4,500 hl; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 7th level, +1 weapon, 2,500 hl, Bless Water, Magical Beast claw The claw of a magical beast, used by hunters to finish off witches. The Claw of finality is taken from a dead magical beast and purified in holy water in a 24 hour ritual before being blessed. When a witch is killed, you can use a Claw of Finality to pierce her third eye and destroy it and the claw. This prevents the witch from returning as a Venifica. Delicious Spirit by Gourmet Overlord Savarin Price: '''70,000 hl '''Construction: Unknown A Novel by Gourmet Overlord Savarin, this book details how to instill your food with energy and spirit, and not just in conventional ways, it literally tells you how to bind spirits and other essences into your foods to grant great powers. This book teaches you to make several different kinds of magic foods and possesses the necessary spells to craft such foods. It grants those who use it to craft food a +5 competence bonus to skill checks to craft it. The spells within require spell trigger activation and can be activated only to assist in the construction of a delicious meal. The cost of the book does not include the cost of constructing the meal. It has the required spells to craft the following. Crafting them costs 1/2 of the base price. Endangered Pork Ramen Dragon Fish Aqua Pizza Netherworld Pork Dragon Style Curry Super Steak Curry Dominion Crystal Caster Level: 18th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, All of a single witch dominion's granted spells, 115,000 hl, 1,000 mana Price: 230,000 hl A Dominion Crystal is a legendary item, crafted from concentrated mana and forged to contain a minor demiplane of elemental power to grant the witch power. While a Dominion crystal is in the Witch's person, she is treated as being in her dominion for the purpose of hex abilities. If the Witch is actually in her dominion while holding the Dominion Crystal the Witch gains a +2 profane bonus to her Intelligence score, a +2 bonus to spell save DC's, and she gains 3 temporary hitpoints per hit dice. These effects go away if the witch leaves her dominion. Gold Haired Winged Pig Soap Price: '''900 hl '''Craft: '''3rd level, Brew potion, Craft Alchemy 3 ranks, Eagle's Splendor This soap makes your skin softer, your hair more silky, and makes you overall more desirable. If a creature bathes with Gold haired winged pig soap for at least 1 hour, they gain a +2 bonus to all charisma checks and charisma based skills vs. creatures that would be attracted to them. If used in a magical bathing ritual such as in a mana swamp, it also increases your charisma score by +2. These bonuses all last for 24 hours. '''Hover Cloud Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Overland Flight, 40,000hl Price: 80,000 hl This cloud is able to fly through the air as if affected by an overland flight spell of unlimited duration. The cloud is 10 feet by 10 feet and can carry up to 800 lbs. It's move speed is 40 feet. Each cloud has its own command word to activate it—if the device is within voice range, the command word activates it, whether the speaker is on the rug or not. The carpet is then controlled by spoken directions. If the cloud is destroyed by anything, it simply dissipates for 1d4 rounds, reforming where it had been destroyed. The cloud can be used for any purpose that requires a mount and possesses 60 hit points. It only takes damage from burst effects, force damage, or ghost touch weapons. While riding on the cloud, you can perform the sixth level technique "Hidden Clouds". You can perform this technique so long as you can perform techniques of 6th level. Magic resistant Cadaver Pouch Aura Major Conjuration and Abjuration; CL 20th; Slot none; Price 42,000 hl; Weight —'Craft' DC 31; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost Spell Binding Circle, Antimagic Field, Temporal Stasis, 21,000 hl; Craft Wondrous Item A cadaver pouch specifically built to resist strange magic. Creatures within this cadaver pouch are unaffected by spells, especially ones that would animate dead, or otherwise effect dead creatures, and it also prevents creatures from scrying on another creature's body when it dies. The body is effectively in a temporal stasis, though only in the regard that it can't be attacked or targeted, it still ages and decays normally. A witch placed in one of these pouches that becomes a dark witch upon death has a 50% chance that the pouch will prevent it and keep them dead. Mr. Gency's Exit Caster Level: 9th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, 1125 hl Price: 2250 hl Mr. Gency is a very powerful man whom had learned long ago the dangers of getting stranded in an item. As such he crafted a little trinket that allows one to freely leave the Item world unharmed. As a standard action, smash this little trinket within an item world to instantly be teleported back to the item worlder that allowed you entry. This surpasses spells such as dimensional anchoring. Gency Tonic Caster Level: 9th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Brew Potion, 1125 hl Price: 2250 hl Very similar to a Mr. Gency's exit, this special tonic will take you and any creatures of medium or smaller size that you're touching, back to the nearest Dimension gate portal. This is the opposite of the Gency's Exit and as such can only be used in the real world and not in the item world. Fairy Dust Caster Level: 4th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, sugar, a fairy 250 hl Price: 500 hl Fairy dust is the dust squeezed out of fairies and pixies alike. The best method to retrieve it is by grabbing them and shaking them like hell until they puke it all out. Whenever you ingest fairy dust, you are instantly cured of any one status ailment that is effecting you. (Such as Blind, nauseated, shaken ect...) Popo's Tear Price: 2,500 hl Popo tears cannot be created they must be found with a Bobo fish. A Popo's tear is a one use item that can create an effect similar to a daylight spell that lasts 20 minutes. The difference with this is that on the first round of activation, it is considered real day light for purposes of wounding or killing creatures weak to daylight. Prismatic Smoke Bomb Caster Level: '''5th '''Price: '''500 hl '''Construction: Craft Wondrous Item The Prismatic Smoke bomb is an item that when thrown on the ground explodes into a cloud of colored smoke. The colors are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. A Prismatic Smoke bomb can be thrown down as a move action and fills a square 10 feet by 10 feet with smoke the color of the bomb thrown down. This smoke obscures vision like normal smoke and works like a typical smoke bomb otherwise. This lasts for 3 rounds. A Prism Ranger who throws this down on the ground while doing one of their poses, gains a +2 confidence bonus to their next d20 roll they make within the next 3 rounds. Proo-Doo Doll Price: 110,000 hl Little wicker dolls made to look like strange prinnies. Proo-Doo Dolls are incredibly powerful magic items. Any enemy the holder of the doll has attacked in melee combat can be targeted by it's effects. After dealing damage to an enemy, as a standard action you can force that enemy to make a DC: 26 Will saving throw. If the creature succeeds, they feel an impending sense of dread, however if they fail, the Proo-Doo activates. As a full round action, you can attack the doll AC:10, and deal damage to the enemy as if you had struck it in combat. Once the link is forged, this ability works so long as the enemy is within 1 mile of your location. Any effect that effects the doll, effects the person. When the person is dead, the Doll releases it's hold and a new link can be made. Only one link can be made a day, and creatures cannot be effected by the same Doll within a 24 hour period, however, you can attempt to use the doll any number of times in a day until it works on someone. Sacred Candle Price: 850 Tiny candles shaped like prinnies, forged with wax and human souls, they are also infused with positive or negative energy. Lighting one is a standard action. It will burn away in 1 minute, but while it does, creatures within 30 feet of the candle gain a +1d6 bonus to their channel energy. Sneaking Box Price: 1,500 hl Sneaking Boxes are a must have for stealthy soldiers. When a Sneaking Box is equipped, you gain a +4 bonus to your stealth checks. Though the bonus is untyped, you can only benefit from one Sneaking Box at a time. Prinny Plushie Price: 21,000 hl A little tiny Plushy of a Prinny that holds countless magic secrets. While holding the Prinny, it's cuteness grants a +2 bonus to diplomacy checks, and it grants a +4 bonus if held by a cute girl or a little kid. The Prinny possesses the following effects. Helpful Dood The prinny can be tossed on the ground, and grows into a full sized prinny. for 24 hours the prinny will cook, clean, and do any other mundane tasks for you as a house keeper may do. It can also grant you a +4 circumstance bonus on any skill checks you make to train, learn spells, perform, do a profession check, or a craft check. This can be used once per day Messenger Dood The prinny is tossed on the ground and a letter or similar writing or object placed in the Prinny's fanny pack. He then takes off running at breakneck speeds to deliver the message. The prinny rarely ever fails in bringing the message to it's recipient. You must know the person and know their general location, Even if that is another dimension. This can be used once per week. (However it may take the Prinny longer than that to return if the distance is incredibly far. Dangerous Dood The prinny on the ground becomes a Level 7 Prinny. This prinny is equipped with a +1 Hornet's Needle of Speed, and an amulet of Protection +2. It also possesses the Mass Psyche Evility, keyed to whatever creature had used the item. The Prinny's equipment cannot be removed. The Prinny will fight to the death for your honor, and lasts for 24 hours, or until it dies. This effect can be used once per month. Prinny Pouches ' Cost:' 8,200 hl These tiny pouches are shaped like prinnies, and can hold an enormous amount of material within. The Bag weighs only 1 lb. However it can hold up to 1,000 lbs. In addition, once per day while wearing the prinny pouches, you can use the Well Prepared feat as if you were a prinny. If you are a prinny, you can use the feat an additional time per day. Witchbinding Seal Aura moderate Conjuration; CL 18th; Slot none; Price 28,000 hl; Weight —'Craft' DC 31; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost Spell Binding Circle,14,000 hl; Craft Wondrous Item. A Magic sigil placed on bound, helpless, unconscious, or willing creatures. This magic infused leather band ties around the creature and effects them with a constant Spellbinding circle spell. The caster level on this spell is 18 and the save DC is 21. You must use the usual rules to tie up a creature with these bands and their escape DC is the same based on that, however the spell offers a secondary form of protection from preventing creatures like witches from breaking free. Magic Parasite Injector Price 6,500 hl; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 6th level, +1 weapon, 4,500 hl This item works as a +1 syringe weapon, however it possesses none of the healing capabilities of a syringe weapon. You can load a cartridge into the syringe that harbors within it, several magical parasite eggs held in a freeze dried stasis, and inject them into an opponent. Doing so causes 1d3-1 magic parasites (Minimum 1) to hatch inside the creature within the next hour. Magic parasites consume magic and prevent spellcasters from accessing their magic abilities and other creatures from using their techniques. Magic Parasite Eggs Price 7,000 hl; The Eggs of a magic or mana parasite, freeze dried and ready to be activated with a small bit of acid. These can be triggered by dealing 1 point of acid damage to them and it grows 1d3-1 mana parasites. These are often used by injecting them into a creature or tricking them into consuming the eggs and letting their stomach acid activate them. To see what these do to a creature, read the effects of the Internal Mana Gorge ability of the mana parasite.